Taking Over Me
by Nain
Summary: POST-REVO. Trinity and Neo are reinserted into the Matrix, but can't find each other...
1. Lost

Taking Over Me  
  
by Nain  
  
A/N: Evanescence's songs inspire me. Really, they do. There will be a lot of songfics in my stories very, very soon. "Taking Over Me" belongs to Evanescence and Matrix belongs to the Wachowski sisters. Uhh, brothers. (What? Didn't they both get sex change operations or something?)  
  
---  
  
You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard   
  
not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
---  
  
Who am I?  
  
I barely knew the answer to that question when I woke up a couple days ago. It scared me. Then I remembered that I was Carrie Walker. Successful Chicago lawyer. And I hated what I was.  
  
My maid says I was in a coma. She says I was in a car crash.  
  
I don't remember it.  
  
I just feel empty. That's really the only thing I'm aware of. That I feel hollow. Something's missing, and I wish I knew what it was. I don't really know anything anymore.   
  
My maid also says I have amnesia. But I know enough to know that when you have amnesia, you know that there's memories in the back of your head that you can't reach.  
  
I don't have that. I only remember one thing, and I don't really remember it. Him.  
  
I just have to find him.  
  
---  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
---  
  
I know I was in love. And I have to find him. I want to remember him. I need him.  
  
A/N: What did you think? I think it sucked. But I think everything sucks. DOWN WITH EVERYTHING. 


	2. Meeting

TAKING OVER ME, CHAPTER TWO  
  
A/N: I told you I'm my own worst critic, so no wonder no one thought it sucked. I think everything I write sucks. And I think everything WingdCallisto, Centaur, The Potterettes, M4K0 and GrinningRandomElf write is brilliant. Duahaha.  
  
---  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
---  
  
"That'll be two eighty-five."  
  
I dug around in my wallet and came up with the cash for the latte, actually envying the pimply boy behind the checkout counter. He could remember things.  
  
I left the Starbucks, almost slamming the door behind me and stepping out into the cold air of early December. I shifted my briefcase in my hand and began to walk home, staring at the cracks in the sidewalk, when I hit another body.  
  
We both fell, my briefcase's contents spilled on the cement and my latte now pouring into the gutter. "I'm so sorry," said a male voice. "I was... lost." He started helping me gather the papers that had flown out of my briefcase, and we both looked up.  
  
My ocean blue met his dark brown.  
  
He was staring at me, and I unconsciously did the same. "My name's Carrie," I said, offering a hand that wasn't grasping case files.  
  
"Tom," he said, taking the offered handshake. I almost shuddered at his touch. It was so oddly familiar.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" I inquired, slipping my hand out of his and picking up another paper. He looked mildly confused.  
  
"I don't know. It seems like I know you, too." His wide eyes wandered over to my empty latte cup. "Was that yours?"  
  
I nodded mutely, my head down again, making sure I had all my files.  
  
"Oh." He ran a hand through his short brown hair distractedly. "Well, let me buy you another one."  
  
I looked up at him. He looked so lost, like a puppy. And he seemed so familiar.   
  
...I love you too damn much.  
  
A memory flashed in my head, making me take in my breath sharply. That voice. It was his voice. The man I had just bumped in to.   
  
Tom cleared his throat, and I jumped a little. I had forgotten he was there. "Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
"Yes," I said breathlessly, snapping my briefcase shut. "I'll go."  
  
---  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
---  
  
We sat in the Starbucks, a cappuccino in front of him and another latte in front of me. I looked down into the coffee cup, trying to think. This was all so confusing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tom said, looking at me oddly.  
  
"Yes," I said, looking up. "I just... I think I lost someone. But I can't remember who."  
  
Before I could regret pouring out my soul to a complete stranger, Tom reached over and touched my hand. Normally I would pull away, but his hand on mine just felt... right. Like he was a part of me somehow.  
  
"I've been feeling that way lately too," he said, his hand still over mine. "I need to find her, but I don't know why."  
  
I stared at him, amazed. But it couldn't be him. I would know.  
  
Catching sight of my watch, my eyebrows went up. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I have to finish an opinion by tomorrow. But I'm glad I bumped into you. Really." I smiled at him, something I would never normally do with a guy, but I felt like I had connected with him.  
  
Tom looked like he was fighting with himself, and a second later, in an obvious act of courage, said bluntly, "Can I have your phone number? Maybe... we can do this again some time."  
  
I paused. I would never, ever do this, of all things. I didn't open up to men; I kept my emotions hidden and stayed alone. But he was so different. And I felt like I knew him.   
  
I pulled a pen out of my purse and scribbled my number on a napkin. "Here," I said. "I'd love to do this again."  
  
And I walked out of the Starbucks for the second time that day, wondering what had come over me. I wouldn't go out with him again when he called, probably. Then it would be over, and my life would go back to normal.  
  
But then I agreed to go with him to dinner when he called the next day.  
  
---  
  
A/N: Wow. I even like it. Comments! Please! 


	3. Found

TAKING OVER ME, CHAPTER THREE  
  
A/N: Yay. Finality. After this, they have a baby named Neonimorphtrin, which is the product of a foursome between Neo, Trinity, Niobe and Morpheus. Duahahahaha.  
  
Oh, and, thank you to all of the following: Audrey A, Cmb, Protectress of Dalidon, Xauhquia, jade124, Caitlin, and Chephren for your kind reviews.   
  
Special thanks go to geek_gurl_trinity_wannabe, who has reviewed EVERY chapter (and even took a look at I'm Here), and was my personal fangirl. And the specialest thanks of all go to WingdCallisto, my best friend and beta who had squeefits when I MSNed this fic to her. Duahahaha.  
  
ONTO THE STORY!...  
  
---  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you taking over  
  
---  
  
I stepped into Bella, the restaurant Tom had chosen, and looked around. I didn't have to look long when a hand raised and waved at me. It was Tom, in a table near the back.  
  
"Hi," Tom said when I had sat down and put my coat on the chair. "I'm glad you came."  
  
I smiled. "Me too."  
  
He smiled too, but his smile dropped when he saw the scar over my eye that he hadn't noticed before. "What happened to your eye?" he said, reaching over and fingering the scar gently.  
  
"I was in a car crash," I said quietly. "I just woke up a couple days ago, and I can't remember anything."  
  
His eyes widened, and he stared at me for a long time. Finally, he said, "Me, too."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"  
  
He took in a deep breath. "I was in a car crash, too. I just woke up. And I can't remember anything either. Just... I remember her." He looked at me, tilting his head a little. "She looked... kind of like you."  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. We both stared at each other, wondering what was going on.  
  
We changed the subject and talked about other things, until the waiter collected the check. "Where do you live?" Tom asked, as he pulled on his coat.   
  
"A while from here. I took a taxi. My car's in the shop," I said as I shrugged on my coat as well.  
  
"I'll drive you home, then," Tom said, pushing the door of the restaurant and unlocking a silver Saab nearby with a click of the remote.   
  
The drive home was silent, but when he walked me to my door, I spoke again. "Thank you," I said, looking down. "I had fun. And thanks for driving me home."  
  
He shrugged. "No problem." I looked up at him just as he leaned in, and compelled by him, I leaned in as well for a kiss.  
  
He put his hand around the back of my neck, and kissed me. It was as if something was completed when he kissed me. I didn't feel so hollow any more.  
  
Then, suddenly, a rush of memories.  
  
He was lying there, after fighting Smith, looking up at me, pulling me in for a kiss. He was in an elevator, dropping his bag, and kissing me with more passion than I knew was possible. He was sitting next to me on a bed, holding my hand. Above me on a rooftop, telling me he loved me too damn much. Above me again, a blindfold on his eyes, crying.  
  
Neo. I had found him.  
  
And right then and there, I fainted.  
  
---  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'd give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
---  
  
When I woke up, all I could see was white. And then a nurses' face, blurry at first, but then clear, was in view above mine.  
  
"She's awake!" the nurse called, and I closed my eyes. What had happened? Tom had driven me home, and...  
  
Tom.  
  
Neo.  
  
"Where is he?" I said a bit shrilly, sitting straight up in my bed. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's outside," said the nurse gently. "He's been very worried about you. He's been out there saying 'Trinity' for hours now."  
  
Trinity. Another sudden rush of memories. That was me. This time the memories were not enough to make me faint, but I did feel slightly dizzy.  
  
"I have to see him," I said, ripping an electrode. "I have to. I've found him."  
  
"Of course you have," said the nurse absently. "Let me just take this IV needle out."  
  
She gently removed the needle, and I leapt up from the bed, ignoring the nurse's shouts of, "Miss Walker, you're too weak to walk!"  
  
She was right. It was damn hard to walk, but I had to get to him. Gathering any strength I had left, I bolted through the door. There he was, sitting in a chair in the waiting room, head down and hands crossed over his lap. Slowly, he looked up and saw me.  
  
"Trin," he said throatily. He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"I found you," I said. I was already crying. "Neo, I found you."  
  
He came over to me and hugged me fiercely. I could feel a tear slide down my neck. "I thought I'd lost you," he said, his voice thick with tears.   
  
Before I could say anything, he kissed me, and I knew. I knew I wasn't alone. I would never be alone again.  
  
~fin.~  
  
A/N: Well? What did you all think? Please tell me, I love reviews. If you flame me, be afraid. You may have to soil yourself. Because I giving scathing flames, and I can assure you that flames will be promptly answered, even if it's not a signed review. -evil laughter- 


End file.
